grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tap Tap Tap
A Student at the university of Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in Brighton but as a child went to France, she grew up to be a clever if not rather boastful lady who believed that she knew everything and everyone. She managed to skip a year in school and headed to Grasmere Valley University a year earlier than most students. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to study at the University. She studies English and believes due to being their a year earlier that she is superior to everyone. She ends up being known as Tap Tap Tap due clunking on her laptop during lessons. She ends up being good friends with Brandon Estrix. She ends up seeing Darrick Nunn looking like a wreck who is looking for Gracie Clarendon. Not finding it at all odd despite signs to the contrary she happily gives him directions to where she is. When Del and the gang who are trying to find Darrick and stop him from what they perceive of having his way with Gracie they bump into Tap Tap Tap. She wonders if they are looking for Gracie and they reveal they are looking for Darrick Nunn. he doesn't recognise the name even though she had just met him. She ends up falsely identify Tommy Baylor as Darrick as the description Del gave was a low life maniac and she felt Tommy matched that description which causes for the gang to go after him thinking he is Darrick. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement where Brandon Estrix rather confused see's the gang who are all trying to stop Darrick. He and Tap Tap Tap join them as they use the lift to catch Darrick who has now managed to escape the basement. They eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. During the brawl she exclaims how fun all this was. Gracie who had been subject to rumours of being a loose women reveals she is in fact married to Tommy Baylor and that Darrick Nunn is her father. When Tommy revealed his wedding ring which he had hid in secret to hide the fact he was really married to Gracie, Tap Tap Tap assumed erroneously that he was proposing to her and she rejected it. Volume 22 She is among those who goes to Shally Town with the entire town when the decide to go on a holiday to get away from their issues revolving around Gary Robinson and him leaving Grasmere Valley. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 7 The Rape Tap Tap Tap ends up interviewing Trudy Jenkins, Leanne Breslin and Christy Jackson at the university of their claims of being raped by Peter P and Jack Jackson which out to be false claims they all made up. Episode 15 Unsuitable Candidates Tap Tap Tap is one of the three candidates running for the Students Union along with T Dawg and Melz Dot Com. Tap Tap Tap's friend Brandon Estrix calls Nanny Prescot for help when the Students Elections looms in the University and it appears that Melz Dot Com will win. She vows to ban Christianity from the University and seems to be very popular. It seems though that none the candidates are suitable to lead the SU. Eventually Nanny Prescot asks Brandon to run for the SU. There is overwhelming support and he decides to do so and he manages to win and becomes the SU leader.